Sukisugite Yabai. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~
Suki Sugite Yabai. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ (好きすぎてやばい。〜告白実行委員会キャラクターソング集〜 ) is the fifth official album for HoneyWorks, and the third officially titled compilation album for the Confession Executive Committee series albeit the fourth overall after Docchi no kiss ka, Erabe yo..The album was released as part of a joint celebration of HoneyWorks' 10th anniversary in the music industry. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZpnDY5e6ro "HoneyWorks has a Big Announcement!", Originally posted August 27, 2019 The album contains songs both in the Love Series and the Idol Series, and on the singles Heroine Ikusei Keikaku / Koibito-tachi no Happy Birthday, Namaiki Honey / Ren'ai Joujyuu, and Erande Kurete Arigatou. / Love-Hate Majority. In addition to these six songs, seven new compositions and character songs were added to the tracklist, including Tokyo Autumn Session, which had previously premiered its PV at HoneyWorks Atelier in throughout December 2019 to early January 2020. This album also introduces solos for some of the characters who lacked one before 2020, including Kodai Yamamoto, Chiaki Serizawa, Yujiro, and Aizo. On November 15, 2019, two new seiyuu were announcedhttp://honeyworks.jp/news/5418 Official notice about Ken Shibasaki's seiyuu change, November 15 2019 (alternate link) coinciding with the release of the full track list: replacing as Ken Shibasaki, who also has the distinction of officially singing his two character songs; and as Ryou Ogino. The collector's edition of the album comes with music videos of Fansa, Namaiki Honey -another story-, and Tokyo Winter Session. A making-of video for the recording and production of the Namaiki Honey video is also included. As with all previous HoneyWorks studio albums, this album comes with a short fully voiced movie. The drama, Hiyori Suzumi no LIP×LIP Shuzai Report!, concerns Hiyori Suzumi secretly recording LIP×LIP. The album opened up at # 5 on the Oricon Album Daily Rankings and reached a peak of #3 not long after. "デイリー　アルバムランキング 2020年01月14日付". Oricon.jp (archived). Snapshot taken January 17, 2019."デイリー　アルバムランキング 2020年01月15日付". Oricon.jp (archived). Snapshot taken January 17, 2019. Disc 1: |track1 = Heroine Ikusei Keikaku feat. Hiyori Suzumi |track1 singer = Inori Minase |track2 = Fiancé/LIP×LIP |track2 singer = Yujiro and Aizo (Nobunaga Shimazaki and Kouki Uchiyama) |track3 = No.1 feat. mona |track3 singer = Shiina Natsukawa |track4 = Namaiki Honey feat. Ken Shibasaki |track4 singer = Takuya Eguchi |track5 = Watashi no Tenshi feat. Sena Narumi |track5 singer = Sora Amamiya |track6 = Ren'ai Joujyuu feat. Ryou Ogino |track6 singer = Marina Inoue |track7 = Watashi Idol Sengen |track7 singer = mona (Shiina Natsukawa) |track8 = Bae Love |track8 singer = Minami (Toshiyuki Toyonaga) |track9 = Lens Goshi no Keshiki feat. Kodai Yamamoto |track9 singer = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |track10 = Daikirai na Hazu Datta. feat. Kotaro Enomoto and Hina Setoguchi |track10 singer = Natsuki Hanae and Momo Asakura |track11 = Erande Kurete Arigatou. feat. Kotaro Enomoto and Hina Setoguchi |track11 singer = Natsuki Hanae and Momo Asakura |track12 = Tokyo Winter Session feat. Yu Setoguchi, Natsuki Enomoto, Sota Mochizuki, Akari Hayasaka, Haruki Serizawa, and Miou Aida |track12 singer = Hiroshi Kamiya, Haruka Tomatsu, Yuki Kaji, Kana Asumi, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, and Aki Toyosaki }} Disc 2: |track8 = Senkou Hanabi feat. Haruki Serizawa |track8 singer = Tatsuhisa Suzuki |track9 = Seika |track9 singer = Yujiro from LIP×LIP (Kouki Uchiyama) |track10 = YELLOW |track10 singer = Aizo from LIP×LIP (Nobunaga Shimazaki) |track11 = Kokuhaku Shitemo Ii Desu Ka feat. Minami |track11 singer = Toshiyuki Toyonaga |track12 = Tokyo Autumn Session feat. Yu Setoguchi, Natsuki Enomoto, Sota Mochizuki, Akari Hayasaka, Haruki Serizawa, and Miou Aida |track12 singer = Hiroshi Kamiya, Haruka Tomatsu, Yuki Kaji, Kana Asumi, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, and Aki Toyosaki}} Gallery Sukisugi tracks.png|Full tracklist from the announcement Trivia * The title of the album comes from Arisa Takamizawa's confession to Ken Shibasaki, which is also featured in the lyrics to Namaiki Honey and its -another story- counterpart. References Category:Albums